Whisked Away (Adopted from KilluaTheLoveOfMyLife)
by Sweet Candy180
Summary: Silvia and Lilli are both twin sisters from their normal real world. Until they got whisked away to Hunter x Hunter, their favorite anime! As they experience the anime with their own eyes and strength, they also meet the Hunter Gang and the person who sent them to the anime! What happens to the twins when they meet the challenges that await them? Read and find out! Killua x OC
1. Whisked Away?

"I can't wait for the new season of Hunter x Hunter!" I nearly screamed

"I know right?" My sister, Lilli, screamed back

"Bed time!" yelled our dad from the living room

"Night sis," I said as I walked out of her room to the room just down the hall, mine.I once heard that if you chanted what you wanted to dream of, it would happen, so I chanted "Let me dream of Killua, let me dream of Killua, let me dream of Killua…" as I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw my sister, but she looked different. She had a sword slung over her back, that was the first thing I noticed, there were other things too, like her dress, it was knee length, light pink and had diamond shapes up to the waist. Also, the top was connected to a ring that went around her neck. "Hey" she said "why are you in my dream, and why do you look different?" That was the first time I looked down, and she was right. I had on a light blue dress, a little shorter that her's, it had tank top sleeves, and was quite plain, with a small slit at the bottom, I liked it. I also had a sword slung over my back, just mine was more of a katana. "Cool." I said. That was when I noticed our surroundings, ocean, ocean, and more ocean, as well as a boat, that we were standing on, thank heavens. Then I saw the people, and I recognized them immediately, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. I grabbed my sisters arm, and walked somewhere out of earshot of everyone, "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" we said in a screaming whisper. I then said "we're in Hunter x Hunter!"

"I know I know!" said my sis excitedly. "I can't believe it!"

"They say seeing is believing, take a look for yourself. we're on the boat that takes Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to the Hunter Exam" then I then I saw duffle bags appear at our feet, and heard a beeping, as if we had received a text. We both looked through the duffle bags for a phone,cwhen we found two, one for each of us, we looked at the text we had both gotten. 'Dear Silvia and Lilli, welcome to the world of Hunter x Hunter! I hope that you are enjoying your stay here. You probably are wondering who I am, while I can not tell you that, I can tell you why you are here. To put it simply, you are my experiments. I cannot tell you any more. Although I will give you some instructions. Don't die, and don't disrupt the plot. That's all for now, goodbye.'

We then looked over at each other, "What?" we said simultaneously,

"So we really are in the world of Hunter x Hunter." Lilli asked.

"I guess so, though it does make some sense."

"How so?"

"Well, if this were a dream don't you think that we would have woken up by now? Or gone on to a different dream? None of my dreams ever run this long."

"Yes, that's true, none of my dreams have ever been this long either. On another topic, what if people ask us questions we can't answer, how should we explain it?"

"Hmm... Oh! I got it, we'll say that we have amnesia, all we know is that we woke up on the boat taking us to the Hunter Exam."

"That's great! You're smart you know that!"

"Thank you, lil' sis"

"Your only older by five minutes!" Under her breath, "God."

"I heard that you know, lil' sis."

"Shut up"

"You know we should probably socialize, it'll look weird if we just stand over here murmuring to each other."

She suddenly gasped a little. "I just realized!"

"What?!"

"You know who my all time crush is!"

"Yeah, Kurapika, from Hunter x Hunter... Wait, we're in Hunter x Hunter!

Then I gasped. "Do you remember who my all time crush is?!"

"Killua, also from Hunter x Hunter."

We then practically screamed. Then I said, "How about we now go and act like we belong, maybe you can talk to Kurapika." She blushed, "Meanwhile, I will go and talk to Gon, because Killua isn't here yet, but remember, act like you don't know them, we might know more about them than they do, but act like you know nothing. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Great, hey look there they are now, let's go introduce ourselves.

"Kay"

We walked up just as Gon was saying that there was a big storm coming. I then asked

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell it."

Then my sis interjected "Wow, you must have a really good sense of smell. The name's Lilli, by the way."

"I'm Silvia."

"Gon."

"Kurapika."

"Leorio."

My sister and I then said "It's very nice to meet all of you!"

everyone else said "Same"

TIME SKIP

"Gon, why do you want to become a Hunter?" asked the captain.

"Because my dad left me to be a hunter, I want to find out why he wanted to be a Hunter more than being with me.

Leorio then said "Baka, you're not supposed to answer it!"

"Huh? Why not?"

At this point Kurapika interjected. "I cannot answer that question because to do so would reveal my deepest and darkest secrets."

Then I spoke up "Me and my sister want to become hunters in order to find out about our past, we have amnesia, so we do not know anything about ourselves but that we are sisters. As well as our names."

"Alright" said the captain, I will be letting the board know that we have two more drop outs this year."

"What!?" replied Kurapika and Leorio at the same time

"What? You haven't figured it out yet? The examination has already begun."

"What!?" This time it was everyone who replied, though my sister and I were faking it because we already knew this.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan, when our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, in this scarlet state the color is considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world, also they fetch a very high price on the black market. I wish to track down the ones who killed the rest of my clan. The Phantom Troupe."

"Ah, so you wish to become a bounty hunter."

"Well I have no sentimental reason to become a Hunter, the only reason I want to become a Hunter is for the money, with money you can get a car, a nice house, and sake!" exclaimed Leorio

TIME SKIP

"Hey, Gon wait up for a second"

"What is it captain?"

Listen I like you, I really do, so I'm going to give you some advice, you see that big fur on top of that hill?"

"Yeah."

"Go to it, some navigators live there, they'll take you straight to the Hunter Exam site."

"O.K. Thank you very much!"

TIME SKIP

"Gon?"

"Yeah, Silvia."

"You know those old ghost towns you'll see in pictures?"

"Yeah"

"This feels a lot like we're in one of those, it's all abandoned and creepy."

Suddenly an old woman came out of a building on a cart, accompanied by others, the others were wearing masks and white robes, so I couldn't tell if they were male of female, but I felt that they were all females.

"Doki doki"

"Doki doki?"

"Doki doki"

"Doki doki?"

"Doki doki one question quiz!"

"What!?"

"Well if you don't mind I'll be going before you." said a man that I felt had been following us for a while.

"Sure, go ahead." said Kurapika

"O.K." said the lady

You may say one or two as your answer, any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"O.K."

"You're mother and lover are in a deadly fire, you can only save one, select one for your mother and two for your lover."

"One"

"Oh, why?"

"Because your mother is irreplaceable, while you can always find another lover."

"You may pass."

"Alright, our turn." Commented Leorio

"Your wife and daughter are in a deadly fire which do you save? Pick one for your wife, and two for your daughter." SIlence, that's all there was, that is until Leorio came running at the woman with a broken plank. Kurapika lunged in front of Leorio and defended the old lady, he then said "You're going to cost us our right answer!"

"What!?"

Then Lilli stepped in and stated "There is no right answer, you can not choose, thus the only thing to say is to not say anything at all." This earned her a smile from Kurapika, she blushed.

The old woman then said "Take this path, the Navigators are a two hour walk from here."

TIME SKIP

We arrived at the Navigators house right under the huge fur tree. We knocked on the door, there was no answer, so we knocked again, and again, and again, seeing that it was fruitless, we just went into the house, what we saw there was horrible, There was blood everywhere, and the house was in pieces There was an injured man on the floor, and what appeared to be his wife was carried off by a strange creature, I was glad it was just an act, but only my sister and I knew that, and we couldn't say that it was an act unless we wanted to disrupt the plot. Which we couldn't do, that was one of the few instructions we had been given. Wordlessly Lilli, Gon, and Kurapika jumped out of the shattered window, and chased after the beast, while Lerio and me stayed behind to dress the man's injuries. As Leorio dressed the man's injuries I told jokes to pass the time, and keep the man in good spirits.

From what I knew happened in the storyline and what the others told me later I stitched together what happened. Lilli, Gon, and Kurapika raced through the dense forest, Gon in the trees, and Lilli and Kurapika raced along behind him on the ground, the only way they knew where the beast was was because of Gon, and his super-human abilities. Suddenly the beast dropped the woman and Kurapika leaped to catch her, that was when he noticed the tattoos on the woman's arm, Kurapika said "Who are you?" Then Leorio came walking up, saying

"I treated the man's injuries and left Silvia there with him." That was when Kurapika hit him with one of his wooden swords. "You could tell?" said 'Leorio' as he grew into a beast. "No, I hit you for leaving an injured man behind defenceless." (Kurapika told me later that he had meant no offence when saying this.)Then the monster and my sister Lilli engaged in combat, fang and nail against sword, she fought well, as if the we lodged in the back of her mind, and she just needed to remember them. Meanwhile Gon was racing to get to the beast when he burst through the trees, which happened to be conveniently placed at the edge of a cliff. He used his fishing pole, and wrapped the string around the trunk of a tree to pull himself to safety. Then then the beast landed in front of Gon and threatened to tear him limb from limb, a the while Gon just looked back and forth, when the beast was quite near to starting his attack, Gon said "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the one I fought earlier, you have a higher and thinner voice, and your head is very different."

TIME SKIP

"For various reason you all pass, we would be honored to bring you to the Hunter Exam site."

"Thank you very much."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Arrival of Destination!

The five of us then arrived at Zaban City. We all saw a fancy looking tall building with the guide. We saw the builing with awe, but me and my sis, Lilli, knew that the building wasn't where we were going. And then it ended comically.

"Uh... guys? It's not that building. It's this one." Me and Lilli pointed at the shabby looking restaurant.

"What?!"

Haha, still hilarious. The Kiriko, whom we met at the top of the hill and is transformed into a human, guided us into the restaurant.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked.

"We would like to have a steak grilled over a low flame, for five." The guide said.

The cook stared at us seriously and smiled, "Right this way." Leading us to the backroom of the restaurant. I gulped in nervousness and thought, '_It's almost starting.'_ And I turned to my sister who seem to calm me down with a smile.

"Please, right this way!" The waiter said to us.

The navigator opened the door to the vacant room and allowed us to go in there first. The small vacant room had a table at the center and three chairs around it. '_Heh. It only counts the canon characters number...'_ Me and Lilli thought.

"Wait in here," the navigator stated.

"Wait, where are the others? Are you sure this is right?" Leorio asked with an unsure face. Sure, the room was small, and he thought that was where the test was at.

"Well... I actually must say, you're pretty good at this though you're rookies. And I guess this is goodbye then. I'd be glad to be your navigator again."The navigator smiled at us, as the doors close shut.

The room then started to move, well, it started to shake and then it began lowering itself down.

"Are we in... an elevator?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Looks like it." Kurapika replied.

"I see." Lilli said.

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon exclaimed, and my sister and I chuckled nervously, knowing there won't be.

"Gon, that was just the password for us to enter this room..." Kurapika told Gon.

"Oh...so we don't get to eat anything?" Gon's enthusiam became a pout.

And silently, I was squealing. I could hear Lilli squealing too. '_Gon is too precious.'_

"One in every thousand..." Leorio stated.

"Huh?" Gon's face quickly became confused after hearing what he said.

"That's probably the number of applicants who make it this far..." Kurapika continued, making Leorio and Gon turn back to Kurapika. (Me and Lilli kept staring at him, okay? He didn't notice. SHH...) "That's why he said that..."

"That bastard, he meant that we were actually expected to fail this year." Leorio mumbled dissappointedly and sat down on another chair with a sour face.

"Well, we are rookies. What could you expect?" I stated with a nervous laugh.

"Once every three years..." Kurapika said sitting across Leorio.

"Huh?" I went simultaneously with my sister.

"It's the rate of which a rookie passes the exam," Kurapika answered.

"Eh?" Leorio asked, leaning over a bit.

"It's that unusual?" Gon asked, sitting in the last empty seat beside me.

"Some people can't tolerate with the physical and mental strain in the exam. It's also no surprise for the veterans to crush the rookies who inevitably never participate in the test a second time," Kurapika explained.

"Tonpa reference." I whispered to Lilli and I saw her nod in agreement.

"So I guess every participant are willing to risk everything to become a hunter..." Gon said.

I sighed. "That's pretty much it, Gon. And they must have their own reasons to do so too, you know?" I added landing my hands on the table.

"BUT OF COURSE!" Leorio suddenly yelled, slamming his hands onto the table and caused me to remove my hands immediately. "HUNTERS MAKE THE MOST MONEY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"What...?" Lilli asked.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"No!" Kurapika suddenly butted in, catching our attention. And there goes the argument. "Hunters are the most virtuous and honorable in this world!" Kurapika countered, trying hard not to raise his voice as he stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table next.

Then Ging popped up in my head. '_Virtuous and honorable, yeah right.'_

"GRR... Glory HOG!" Leorio growled.

"Money-grubber!" Kurapika negated.

The two leaned closer to each other angrily, shifting their weight onto their arms for support on the table. Me, Lilli and Gon looked between the two with a blank expression written on his face, an eyebrow still raised up. Lilli looked at the two boys worriedly and I sighed, leaving them alone.

"Gon, Silvia, Lilli! Listen.." Leorio said as he ran over to the us three and slammed his hand back onto the rotating tray in the center of the table.

_Oh_

The man leaned in uncomfortably close to us, making Gon panic a little and move back against the chair. I covered my face to avoid all the spit that escaped everytime he spoke. Even though I couldn't see, I can feel that Gon and Lilli felt disgusted too.

"Every year, over fifty hunter make it to the list of the world's HUNDRED RICHEST PEOPLE!" he said, raising his voice.

Kurapika grabbed onto the tray and rotated it to get the man away from us.

"Hunters are correlated with hunting wild games and treasure, but they are all second rated," Th boy said. "True real hunters works to protect people and natural orders of life!"

_Protect people? They're not heroes...yet._

Leorio the turned back to us, which made us flinch in surprise. '_This is getting interesting...?'_ Lilli whispered to me and I gulped

"Now, look here! Once you've become a hunter, most countries will give you a free pass!" he exclaimed, leaning closer to us. "And that means no charge for the use of publice provisions! How about conveniences?! Silvia?!" He darted at me.

"Oh, wow, really?" I said, pretending to be amazed with a sweatdrop.

Kurapika grabbed onto the rotating try again and rotated it to remove Leorio from us again, allowing us to relax a bit.

"Hunters have many strenuous and crucial authorities,"Kurapika stated, pointing his finger up into the air, "such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species as well as imprisoning the wanted criminals and disreputable hunters."

_What are they? The Police?_

"The fame and money! That's why people desire to become hunters!" Leorio exclaimed and looked at Kurapika angrily.

"High intelligence, a healthy mind and body, uncomprimising stance! THOSE ARE THE TRAITS ON WHICH HUNTERS SATISFY THEMSELVES WITH!" Kurapika shouted, finally releasing his rage.

"GON! SILVIA! LILLI!WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" the both of them exclaimed at us, slamming fists onto the table and leaned towards us.

"WHICH KIND OF HUNTER DO YOU HOPE TO BE?!" they asked, never breaking the synchronization they had.

"What?" Lilli asked and I just showed them a blank stare.

"E-eh...? W-Well, when you put it like that..."

'DING!'

"Finally!" I shouted, being happy to get out of the elevator.

"We'll continue this later," Leorio stated.

"Let's say never." I replied and I gave Lilli a high five. "Right, Gon?" I asked and Gon gave me a relief smile.

The elevator doors opened before us five to show a dark tunnel filled with the participants both vacant and rookies. Almost everyone were staring at us as we arrived. We stepped out of the elevator room and into the tunnel, stopping at a spot near the elevator doors and we looked around.

I felt really nervous but Lilli calmed me down and mouthed, 'we're gonna be okay, trust me.' And gave me a smile as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I returned the smile and then turned back to the participants and felt the discomforting vibe in the air.

"Excuse me..." Gon began, holding out his hand a little.

Everyone glowered to us for a bit and ignored us, looking away.

"Everyone here is really tense..."

Suddenly, a green bean walked towards us. Beans!

He gave us a smile and said, "Here! These are your tags! Don't lose them, okay?" And left.

"That was the cutest thing ever." I went wearing the tag he gave me, 406. '_Hm... not a bad number.'_

"Totally." Lilli replied and wore hers, 407. While Kurapika wore the number 404, Leorio number 403 and Gon, 405.

I remembered that we had a lot of spare time and I felt like I've forgotten something...

"I haven't seen you guys around here before," Oh, that.

We looked up and saw a box-nosed man. And it was Tonpa. Damnit.

"You can tell we're new?" I asked, pretending to be innocent and earning an elbow punch dfrom Lilli. "OW."

"More or less."

Tonpa jumped off from where he was sitting and walked towards us.

"After all, this is going to be my thirty-fifth time..." Tonpa stated.

"THIRTY-FIFTH TIME?!" All of us, asked with shock. Yes, me and Lilli, we're still shock about it. I mean, like, how old is he right now?

"Ah, well, you could say I'm a veteran, and I know everyone's faces quite well..." He bragged. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!" Tonpa said happily.

_Bastard._

"Thanks!" Gon said.

"The name's Tonpa," he introduced himself, offering a handshake to Gon.

"I'm Gon! They're Silvia, Lilli, Kurapika and Leorio!" he said, accepted the gesture.

We nodded as to greet Tonpa.

"Nice to meet you all!"

"There's so many people here..." Gon said, and I looked around.

"Well, with you guys around, that makes 407 participants here," the man pointed out.

"Hey, Tonpa, are there any other participants who've taken the exam multiple times like you?" Lilli asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yes, for example... Number 255, Todo the wrestler, He's unequaled in brute strength, he's actually smarter than he looks." And Tonpa continued giving us information but I already got bored and then I looked around and suddenly found a character I never seen before.

It was a female participant, and she looked like she was twelve too. Her hair colour was jet black. It was wavy and long, making her have a sacry vibe around her, like Palm Siberia. It covered half her face, showing only the left side of her face. Her eye colour was red, but not scarlet. She also wore a black sailor school uniform with long sleeves and a red ribbon as a tie for her outfit. She wore white thigh socks and black shoes. Her number tag was 162. She looked exactly like a student. Her expression looked extremely sad.

I turned to Tonpa and asked him as I pointed at that character, "Hey, Tonpa, who's that?"

Tonpa turned to that character and said, "Oh, that's number 162, Miel. She also used to participant in last year's exam."

Lilli's and my eyes widen. "What?!"

_She's a character in Hunter x Hunter?!_

"She was disqualified for killing an examiner, though, the examinee insisted Miel to kill him. So it was an act of sabotage." Tonpa explained and sighed.

"Woah... I feel sorry for her..." Leorio and Gon said.

In fact, she does look very sad. She looked like she was heart broken, but still... She's at the Hunter Exam and is sad? Wow.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud and we turned to where it came from. It was man whose hands turn into petals. In that case, it means...

"Ugh, that psycho is here again..." Tonpa frowned. "Hisoka the magician, number 44. Last year, he was a practical lock to pass the test until he decided to kill a proctor he despised and killed 20 other participants."

I shivered in fear as I watched Hisoka licked his lips.

"Now that's not an act of sabotage at all! He just wanted to murder them for fun!" Lilli said angrily. I nodded.

"A-And they still let him take the exam this year?!" Leorio asked.

"Of course, what did you think? This is the Hunter Exam, every year they change the examiners and tests so the exam would have many participants fail so they wouldn't be too many hunters in the world." Kurapika stated.

I sighed. This is gonna be a really long time to talk. I then realised that we were being watched by someone. I turned and saw Miel staring at us with her red, gleaming eyes. Trust me, it was creepy. "Uh, sis? I think I want to go and check the place out for a while, I just wanna explore a bit."

"Sure," Lilli answered.

I then ran immediately away from them and explored the place a bit, while trying to avoid Hisoka and Gittarackur. "Oof!" I accidentally bumped into someone. '_I hope it isn't someone scary..._' But when I looked up, it was someone else. Yes.

It was Killua.

"Hey, can you watch where you were going?" He said with an irritated face. Still, it was cute. Anytime now, I could squeal in delight and call my sis, but I couldn't. He was too perfect and handsome I froze.

"Hey? Are you even listening to me? Hello?" Killua leaned closer to me, and I blushed. I was panicking because I had two ridiculous options in my mind.

1)Say hello and tell him you love him

2)Do nothing and run away

I mean, like, worst OPTIONS EVER! "Y-Yeah...I-I'm sorry for bumping into you..." I fidgeted. As I look down, I could hear him sigh in boredness and saw him walk away slowly. "W-Wait!" I said. STUPID, JUST LET KILLUA WALK! But I couldn't. I feel like a kouhai trying to speak with her senpai, right now. "What's your name?" I asked.

He turned his head at me and said, "Killua. Yours?" ALRIGHT! HE'S TALKING TO ME! Was the only thing in my head.

"Silvia! Nice to meet you, Killua!" I said happily and gave him a smile. He then turned towards me and pointed at me. Well, my sword that was hung behind me.

"Is that your sword, Silvia?" Killua asked with a monotone voice.

I nodded and asked, "You wanna check it out?" I took the sword and realised it was really big. Wow, a sword this big should be heavy for me actually, but wow, I'm strong for some reason. I gave my sword to Killua and checked it out.

"Awesome." Killua said and smiled a bit at me.

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled back. And then I saw him turn away immediately. I looked over to where he was looking at, and it was Miel. Miel was standing far from where we were and kept staring at us emotionlessly.

"I don't know why... but she's planning something." Killua stated and gave me back my sword. I then remembered to go back to my group!

"Oh, Killua! I need to go back with friends! I hope we see each other again!" I shouted to Killua as I ran back to them.

TIME SKIP

"W-What?! The juice was expired?!" I shouted in surprise, but I was pretending. Gon nodded.

"Man, I'm really sorry. I really hope you can forgive me..." Tonpa said rubbing the back of his head.

Me and Lilli both glared at him making him uncomfortably nervous. "W-Well, I'll be going n-now! See you later!" And he ran off.

_Coward._

But, it's still a good thing I got to talk with Killua. _Hehe... I wonder how Lilli's going to react when I tell this..._

Before I got to talk to Lilli, an alarm was ringing violently in the tunnel, catching everyone's attention.

"The Hunter Exam Participation is over! The exam will now begin!" Satotz said.

_Damn, where the hell is his mouth?!_

_**NO ONE's POV.**_

While Satotz was telling everyone about the rules of the Hunter Exam, Miel looked towards Silvia and Lilli. She smirked.

_I guess my experiments are doing well..._

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Introductions? (SHORT)

**TIME SKIP: Silvia's OVA. **

The Hunter exam started with walking until Satotz started to keep up the pace. It was actually still really shocking to me. It already passed 30 minutes when we started running. I'm actually surprised I can still breath like normal. Same goes to Lilli. But when I looked over to Leorio, he looked tired already.

"Hey, how long have we been running?" Gon asked.

"Hm... maybe, 30 minutes?" Lilli and I answered simultaneously.

I groaned. "The struggle is real."

Lilli chuckled, teasing me. "You act like youre OLD."

"EY, EY. EY YO." I fought back.

And for some reason, we high-fived. "WHAT'S UP MAH TURTLE?!" We both exclaimed, making Leorio, Kurapika and Gon sweat drop nervously.

Haha. We do that whenever we have the same opinion. Yes, that means I also agree that I'm old. -ER.

And then, a certain silver haired boy, passed Leorio who was behind us, riding skateboard casually. I mean, so cool.

"Ey, Silvia~" Lilli pointed at Killua with a smirk. I blushed.

"HEY, BRAT! THAT'S CHEATING!" Leorio shouted.

Killua turned to Leorio with an innocent face and asked, "Huh? I'm not cheating."

"YOU ARE! This is an endurance test! You can't use a skateboard!" Leorio shouted.

"No, the examinee told us to follow him only." Gon added.

"Yup. He didn't say we have to run." I said.

"Uh-huh. What they both said." Lilli agreed.

"Oi! Which side are you on?!" Leorio shouted angrily.

Killua then skateboarded to where the three of us were and asked Gon, "How old are you?"

"Oh! I'm twelve!" Gon answered.

Killua then asked the same question to Lilli and she gave him the same answer. He then spotted me and greeted, "Hey, you're Silvia, right?"

"Yes, why, you forgotten me?"

"Heh, no. It's because there's two of you. I got to recognize you by your big sword."

***flips laptop*F**K.**

"Wait, you met him first?!" Lilli asked and I smirked.

Killua sighed and jumps off his skateboard awesomely as he caught the skateboard with a maneuver, and starts running alongside Gon.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon!"

"Lilli."

And I smiled at him and said, "Though I said this before; I'm Silvia, nice to meet you!"

I guess we got to befriend Killua afterall.

While we were running I felt a familiar aura from before. It was getting near and I turned to my left, seeing the girl who was staring at me before. She wasn't that far; she was close by, so I used this chance to talk to her.

"Hey, you're Miel, right?" I asked the black, wavy long haired girl.

Miel was quiet for a while, as she stared at me with her scary red eyes, but then she spoke up. And that part surprised me the most.

"Un. Why do you ask, dechu?" She answered.

HER VOICE WAS FREAKING ADORABLE. I MEAN, BY ADORABLE I MEANT SHE HAS AN ADORABLE VOICE THAT WAS SO SQUEAKY. AND SHE HAD A 'DECHU' AT THE END WHY IS THAT?! Her voice was extremely unpredictable. It was an imouto-like voice. She reached the voice actor of Komari Kamikita from Little Busters.

"Wah, you have a cute voice!" Gon, who heard our conversation, said.

Lilli nodded.

And Miel just nodded. She then continued to run even faster, just to outrun us.

"Eh..." Killua sighed.

"...Guess she's embarassed...?" I asked.

**I'm SO SORRY FOR IT TO BE SHORT! IT'S BECAUSE I'M BUSY SO... JUST WAIT, OKAY?! PPLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
